fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Venomfoot Anatops
|ailments = Noxious Poison Deadly Poison Muddy Stun |weaknesses = Thunder Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Venomfoot Anatops (毒つま先アヒルプス, Doku Tsumasaki Ahirupusu) are Deviants of Anatops. Physiology Venomfoot Anatops has a mostly teal-colored body as opposed to regular Anatops's deep blue color. The horns that form its crest are more spread out, forming a W-shape. Its bill is now a dark yellow color and has four ridges that run along its length. Its legs have purple streaks that travel down to its feet, which have enlarged claws. Its tail has ridges as well that extend past its tail, forming into long spikes. Abilities Venomfoot Anatops is constantly oozing poison from its feet. Because of this, every step it takes leaves behind a puddle of poison. The poison itself has become more lethal as well. Behavior Venomfoot Anatops is significantly more aggressive than normal Anatops. They assert themselves as the dominant alpha male of their herds, protecting the pack from enemies and searching for food. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Duck Bill Wyvern *Family: Anatops Venomfoot Anatops is the Deviant of Anatops. Habitat Range In the New World, Venomfoot Anatops are commonly found in the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Misty Peaks. In the Old World Venomfoot Anatops inhabit the Jungle, Jurrasic Frontier, Great Forest, and Primal Forest. Ecological Niche Anatops primarily feed on aquatic plants and animals such as water lilies, lotus plants, seaweed, fish, and crabs. They keep their distances from predators. Biological Adaptations Venomfoot Anatops has many adaptations like normal Anatops but with several developments. First, its feet are now constantly secreting poison. This is due to its venom glands producing venom nonstop. It is said that its venom gland she might be somehow damaged. Because Venomfoot Anatops has no way to contain its poison, the poison is always leaking from its claws. The claws themselves have grown larger in order to try to contain its venom. The venom itself is also more potent than normal Anatops's poison. This poison only becomes lethal with age. The ridges and spikes on its tail allow its weapon to serve not only as a tool but as a weapon. Behavior Venomfoot Anatops is significantly more aggressive than normal Anatops. They assert themselves as the dominant alpha male of their herds, protecting the pack from enemies and searching for food. Because of their increased aggression, they are much more willing to take on predators. They are known to even fight off other Deviants such as Redhelm Arzuros and Drilltusk Tetsucabra. Notes *In rage mode, Venomfoot Anatops will leave behind puddles of poison whenever it steps. *Venomfoot Anatops inflicts Noxious Poison at lower levels, at higher levels it inflicts Deadly Poison instead. *Its tail and hind legs can be broken and its head can be broken twice. **Breaking the tail prevents it from causing tremors and the Muddy status. *Venomfoot Anatops's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Stun Monster